


Barnyard Dance

by Kieta_seraphim



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, dub-con, kink-meme fill, spoilers for the episode: Going Dutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieta_seraphim/pseuds/Kieta_seraphim
Summary: Dutch finds out that not all zombies are out for brains.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Fanfiction.net

Title: Barn Yard Dance

Author: kieta_seraphim

Band(s)/Fandom(s): Motorcity

Rating: M/NC-17 

Paring(s): TexasxDutch,  
Genre: smut, pure unadulterated smut (well oral smut)

Warnings: Sex, boyxboy, spoilers for “Going Dutch”, Dub-con

Comments: Fill for kink meme prompt: “Zombie!Texas corners Dutch alone in a warehouse. Zombie!Texas doesn't really attack Dutch when pins him down, instead, he becomes very "handsy". Dutch struggles with him but then starts to give in when Zombie!Texas starts "doing things" to him with his super long tongue.”

One shot/ chapters: One-shot

Summary: Dutch finds out that not all zombies are out for brains. 

Word count: 1088

 

 

Barn Yard Dance

 

Somehow it shouldn’t have come to this. Dutch had been working on the cure when the zombies had come up all too quickly. In order to keep from getting infected, Dutch had no choice but to run off. He stumbled into the nearest building, sliding metal bar to lock the door in place. Roth had went against some of the zombies to help Dutch and he hoped the little guy was alright. He had other problems to worry about too. Mainly how to get back to where he could continue working on the cure for this mess. 

The room he had stumbled into was well not a room at all. It was more of a large storage shed or a warehouse. Yes a warehouse was more like it. There were small piles of various junk lying about in no semblance of organization. Maybe there was something in here that he could use. Dutch rushed towards the biggest pile near the far corner from which he’d entered. However he failed to notice that a zombie had hidden itself near the pile in question. 

Dutch let out a sound of surprise as he felt arms wrapping around his waist. He attempted to shove at whatever it was behind him in some attempt to escape. “Get away from me!” He shouted, still trying in vain to push the zombie away. 

The zombie however was too strong for him and Dutch found himself spun around and shoved painfully up against the wall. That would certainly bruise. He twisted away, and they tumbled to the ground. Rough hands moved from his waist to his wrists successfully pinning him against the wall. Immediately he lashed out, kicking at his attacker, unfortunately for him, the kicks seem to be having no effect. Dutch turned his face enough to get a look at his attacker. His eyes widened in surprise to find it was Texas. “Hey Tex, its me!” He pushed at Texas with his legs succeeding in pushing the zombified burner back a few inches but that was it. “Snap out of it man!”

Rough finger tips brushed strangely gentle against the insides of his wrists and Dutch immediately kicked out again. It was a completely normal action. Texas had done it many times before but having Zombie Texas do it was not something that Dutch was prepared for. Nor was he quite prepared for the sound of his fly being zipped down. Dutch’s eyes roamed to the are in question and was greeted with the erotic sight of Texas pulling down the fly of his jeans with his teeth. Dutch couldn’t help but shudder as Texas’ hot breath washed over the bulge in his pants. He was almost on the verge of giving in and letting it happen when Texas’s hands let go of his wrists. Without waiting for an engraved invitation, Dutch twisted his body and tried to scramble to his feet. 

He didn’t get far before Texas growled and grabbed his wrists again before slamming him back against the wall. Dutch gasped as the impact knocked the wind out of his body. The zombie simply returned to what he was doing, tugging Dutch’s underwear out of the way. Dutch’s words of protest were stuck in his chest as he tried to catch his breath again. But he pushes at Texas’ head in an attempt to keep the zombified burner away from his dick. His attempts were feeble as Texas simply pushed his hands away, mouth hovering just over Dutch’s groin before sliding his tongue along the length of Dutch’s dick. 

And Dutch couldn’t help but think it felt abnormally long but he wasn’t going to look and see. No he was going to keep his eyes tightly closed and hope this was all some sick and twisted dream. But for a dream it feels way too good, the way Texas’ tongue make slow passes over his dick, the quick licks at the slit. Dutch could feel himself reacting under Texas’ ministrations. 

Dutch relaxed some as Texas’ tongue continued to wind itself around his dick. His hips bucked up into the warmth of Texas’ mouth. Texas deep throated him as he thrust his hips up, and Dutch shuddered at the feeling of teeth scraping lightly against the underside of his dick. Hands awkwardly reach, one ended up grasping at cloth like material left on the warehouse floor, the other knocked Texas’ hat slightly askew. The zombiefied burner growls, the sound reverberating down Dutch’s dick and he almost came right then and there. Instead he bites down so hard on his bottom lip that he draws blood. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hopes that zombies aren’t attracted to blood like sharks but his mind is so clouded in lust that he wouldn’t care if they were. 

Texas’ tongue maneuvered along his dick a couple more times and the fingers of his Dutch’s hand attempted to grasp at Texas’ hat once more. He wanted nothing more than to burry his fingers into Texas hair but the hat was preventing him from doing that. Though the moment he managed to knock the hat off, the zombified burner growled once more and scraped his teeth along the side of Dutch’s dick. It was in that moment that Dutch found himself coming into Texas’ mouth. The other teen swallowed, drawing his tongue around Dutch’s dick to capture every drop, licking him clean before pulling back. The feeling of Texas’ overly long tongue already had the warm feeling pooling in his stomach once more. By the time that Texas was done, he almost hard once more. 

Texas pulled back to stare at Dutch as if waiting for him to recover.

 

/////////////////////

 

I’m not quite satisfied with this. But per the kink meme specifications. I’m ending it here. Though I’ll probably turn it into a double-shot and continue. That is, if people care to see the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No additional summary needed. Just a continuation of part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted to fanfiction.net

Title: Barn Yard Dance pt 2

Author: kieta_seraphim

Band(s)/Fandom(s): Motorcity

Rating: M/NC-17 

Paring(s): TexasxDutch  
Genre: smut, pure unadulterated smut 

Warnings: Sex, boyxboy, spoilers for “Going Dutch”, Dub-con, rimming, a sort of sounding

Comments: Fill for kink meme prompt: “Zombie!Texas corners Dutch alone in a warehouse. Zombie!Texas doesn't really attack Dutch when pins him down, instead, he becomes very "handsy". Dutch struggles with him but then starts to give in when Zombie!Texas starts "doing things" to him with his super long tongue.”

One shot/ chapters: Double-shot 2/2

Summary: Dutch finds out that not all zombies are out for brains. 

Word count: 1062

 

 

Barn Yard Dance pt 2

 

Dutch simply laid there for a few long moments. The zombified Texas stared at him through eyes strangely glassed over in lust. It was familiar yet so strange to see. Dutch was oddly turned on by the fact that even as a zombie, Texas’ first instinct was to come find him. To pleasure him and if his instincts were right, fuck Dutch’s brains out. He was flattered that Texas seemed to care so much for him. He leaned his head back against the wall and Dutch could have fallen asleep right then. It seemed that Texas wouldn’t let him though. 

He could feel Texas' tongue winding itself back around his dick. His right hand dug deeper into the cloth he'd never quite let go of. Dutch felt a shiver run up his spine as the long tongue wound its way along the length of his dick before traveling along the slit. When the tongue dipped down inside of his dick, the sound that escaped Dutch's lips was something he never felt he was capable of ever making. The tongue delved a little deeper inside. Dutch gasped, his hips arching up, Texas' palm and splayed fingers holding his hips from forcing Texas’ tongue even deeper like Dutch was obviously seeking. The groan that escaped Dutch’s lips was a frustrated one. Light fingers brushed up the inside of Dutch’s inner thigh. 

The tongue continued to work its way down before suddenly pulling out. Dutch whimpered at the loss of the feeling. “Tex...” He groaned out. The zombified burner tugged down Dutch’s pants and underwear with little effort, letting the thick cloth bunch around Dutch’s shins. The zombified burner dragged Dutch’s legs outward and bent his legs at the knees. Texas leaned down and without any warning to Dutch, slid his long tongue into Dutch’s entrance. Dutch bit down on his lip again, biting back the groan from escaping his lips. Texas move around in, brushing up against Dutch’s prostate just briefly and barely enough to give him a twinge of pleasure. Dutch thrust his hips upward, wanting Texas to brush that spot again. Dutch squirmed as the tongue continued to move around inside of him. Dutch had to vaguely consider that this was what rimming felt like, he’d heard of it, mostly from pornos but he’d never dreamt of asking Texas. 

The zombified burner pressed a finger inside of Dutch along with his tongue. He soon pulled his finger out and then pulled his tongue out after a few more thrusts. Dutch whined in response to the sudden loss. He however didn’t have to wait very long before Texas was unzipping his jumpsuit, he had no underwear underneath. He quickly pushed into Dutch, the other burner, gripping Texas’ upper arms, pushing in an attempt to make Texas push in even the slightest bit slower. However, Texas was stronger in the first place and with the added strength from being a zombie, let him simply overpower Dutch. 

Dutch groaned as Texas managed to push past the first ring of flesh with more force than Dutch felt was necessary. Sure the two had sex before, but never this rough. He continued to keep the force that he had been attempting to push Texas away applied, because somehow it was helping. Texas sunk deeper into Dutch, until he was fully sheathed into the other burner. Dutch winced in response, fingers digging into Texas’ shoulders as the zombified burner gave him a little time to adjust. 

A few long moments passed with Dutch squirming underneath Texas. Without further ado, Texas pulled out until only the tip was remaining inside before pushing back in. He continued the actions before asserting a steady pace. After several thrusts, Texas pulled out once more and changed the angle of his thrust, clipping Dutch’s prostate in the process. Dutch moaned at the sensation, Texas pulling back to hit the same spot over again. Dutch squirmed again, his fingers repositioning themselves on Texas’ back. If he’d been human the actions of digging them in like he did, there would have been scars leftover for the next day. However, Texas being a zombie and all, would heal them before the night was over. 

Texas shifted, before reaching down to grasp Dutch’s legs placing them over his shoulders. A breathy moan escaped Dutch’s mouth as Texas pressed back inside him. The change in angle provided a deeper thrust, hitting his prostate again with more force. Texas started up a slow pace but making sure to hit Dutch’s prostate with each thrust. Dutch snaked his fingers down to stroke at his own cock. All it took was a few more strokes and a few more deep thrusts, Dutch felt himself coming as he cried out Texas’ name as he came. A few more long thrusts later, Texas came as well. The zombified burner collapsed on top of Dutch, snuggling up to the taller boy. Dutch lay back, and now that it was over, he couldn’t help but think about how weird the situation was. A light soring caught his ears and he looked down at Texas draped across him. “Texas?” He groaned, shifting to the realization that Texas had fallen asleep while still inside him. Dutch attempted to shift again but with Texas draped across him kept him from moving very far. 

Dutch should have struggled more but he found himself tired from running from all of the zombies to find a cure and then having sex. He shifted in an attempt to make himself comfortable but found that it wasn’t quite working out and resigned himself to being uncomfortable. Closing his eyes, Dutch drifted off. The implications of what happened here tonight would be dealt with tomorrow. 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Fin~

So not exactly how I imagined it would turn out.

As always, Comments are loved~


End file.
